1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to derivatives of anhydrides which are useful as dispersing agents for mineral and/or organic fillers in thermoplastic and/or thermosetting materials, and to polymer compositions which are flowable and homogeneous (i.e., well mixed) and have a high filler content.
The invention also relates to derivatives used as dispersing agents for mineral and/or organic fillers in resins intended to undergo transformation in a cold or hot state.
The invention further relates to thermoplastic and/or thermosetting polymer compositions, or polymer compositions transformable at low or high temperature, which are flowable and homogeneous, have a high filler content, and comprise one or more of the above-described dispersants.
Finally, the invention relates to the use of the described dispersing agents and polymer compositions in the manufacture of plastic materials.
2. Discussion of the Background
In order to reduce the selling price of polymer products obtained from polymers which are thermoplastic and/or thermosetting or are transformable at low or high temperature, it becomes increasingly necessary to
increase the amount of mineral and/or organic filler in the resin without sacrificing physical and chemical properties such as mechanical, thermal, or dielectric properties, or esthetic properties, and PA1 strive to obtain a mixture viscosity which is as low as possible at both high and low shear rates. PA1 organophosphorus dispersants such as those described in Fr. Pats. 2,582,310 and 2,602,236, which are used in fusible filled resins, PA1 dispersants based on phosphoric acid esters such as those described in Eur. Pat. 0,417,490, which are used in thermosetting resins, and PA1 polyaryl organophosphate dispersants (Fr. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,671,555 and 2,671,556), which are capable of eliminating the described effect despite a filler content of up to 75 wt. % of the polymer compound. PA1 compositions which are transformed at low temperature or by the action of heat, with or without an accelerator based on organometallic compounds, or any polymeric resin, such as PA1 thermosetting polymer compounds, e.g. the following resins: PA1 thermoplastic polymer compounds, e.g.: PA1 R1 represents an alkyl group with 1 to 40 C atoms if x and y are not both zero or 10 to 40 C atoms if x and y are both zero, or, regardless of what x and y are, an aryl, alkaryl, arylalkyl, or polyaryl group, which may be branched, if appropriate, and all of which may have one or more substituent carboxyl, ester, ether, nitro, tertiary amine, amide, imide, nitrile, halogen, or urethane functional groups, and PA1 R1 represents an alkyl group with 1 to 40 C atoms if x and y are not both zero or 10 to 40 C atoms if x and y are both zero, or, regardless of what x and y are, an aryl, alkaryl, arylalkyl, or polyaryl group, all of which may be branched, if appropriate, and all of which may have one or more substituent carboxyl, ester, ether, nitro, tertiary amine, amide, imide, nitrile, halogen, or urethane functional groups, and PA1 (a) one or more resins chosen from: PA1 (b) an amount of up to 90 wt. %, preferably at least 20 wt. % (based on the weight of the resins and fillers) of one or more mineral and/or organic fillers of natural or synthetic origin, generally chosen from among the mineral salts and/or mineral oxides such as calcium carbonate, natural or precipitated, magnesium carbonate, zinc carbonate, dolomite, lime, magnesia, barium sulfate, calcium sulfate, aluminum hydroxide, silica, wollastonite, clays and other silica-aluminas such as kaolin, talc, mica, glass spheres (solid or hollow), metal oxides such as zinc oxide, iron oxides, or titanium oxide; PA1 all of these pulverulent mineral materials may be employed individually or in combination with other such materials and/or with pulverulent organic materials of natural or synthetic origin, e.g., colorants, starch, cellulose fibers, cellulose powder, 1,1'-azobisformamide, and carbon fibers. Further, these organic materials may be used singly or in combination, and with or without pulverulent mineral materials; PA1 (c) a dispersing agent of general formula I: ##STR3## where x and y are numbers from 0 to 100, such that the sum of x and y ranges from 0 to 100, PA1 wherein preferably said dispersing agent is present in an amount of 0.3 to 5 wt. %, preferably 0.5-3 wt. % (based on the weight of the fillers) and where x, y, R1 and R2 preferably define those dispersing agents described above under the heading Dispersing Agents; and PA1 (d) optionally other known additives, particularly those chosen from among polymerization catalysts, grafting catalysts, thermal stabilizers, photochemical stabilizers, antioxidants, shrink-preventive agents, antistatic agents, plasticizers, lubricants, mold-release agents, fire-retardants, glass fibers, glass spheres, mineral thickeners such as magnesium hydroxide, etc.
The absence (or elimination) of a flow threshold allows easy processing of the resin at all stages of the manufacturing process. Organophosphorus agents are well known as dispersant agents in the incorporation of fillers into the described types of resins.
For example, Jap. Pat. Apps. 61-101527, 62-207337, and 62-235353, propose the introduction of organophosphorus compounds into mixtures containing at most 100 parts of filler per 100 parts resin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,843 describes the use of polar esters of phosphoric acid for higher concentrations of mineral fillers ranging up to 65 wt. %. At low proportions, these products lower the viscosity of mixtures of calcium carbonate and/or aluminum hydroxide and/or titanium dioxide and/or silicon dioxide and/or argillaceous materials with unsaturated polyester resins, at high shear rates, but at low shear rates the viscosity remains high. Thus the formulations have a flow threshold which makes them difficult to manipulate.
Also known to persons skilled in the art are:
However, such agents have the drawback of inhibiting reactions during production of formulations which involve organometallic derivatives as reaction activators, and thus cannot be used for formulations comprising organometallic compounds. An example is a polymer composition comprising polyester polymerized at low temperature in the presence of cobalt octoate, used particularly in the manufacture of plumbing and bathroom elements, synthetic marbles, coating gels, mastics, etc.
Thus one skilled in the art does not have means of introducing filler in substantial amounts or with particle sizes sufficiently small into polymer compositions to provide a product having good esthetic properties as well as a low selling price.